I'm yours and you're mine
by OpaleDeNuitEternelle
Summary: Cette jeune femme se réveille dans le lit du célébrissime joueur de quidditch James Sirius Potter, mais qui est réellement cette personne qui a su toucher le cœur du fils du survivant. Mon premier OS de tout les temps *-* j'ai le trac !


_I'm yours and you're mine._

 _Tout est à JKR. Enjoy._

Elle soupira, à la fois de contentement et de bonheur. Son regard se posa sur le torse nu et musclé de l'homme qui avait partagé son lit cette nuit.

James Sirius Potter.

Elle ferma les yeux. Enfin. Enfin, elle avait réussi ce que beaucoup de femmes rêvaient d'accomplir.

Cette nuit, le célébrissime attrapeur de l'équipe des _Orgueil de Portree_ et diablement sexy James Potter était devenu entièrement à elle et elle était devenue entièrement à lui.

C'était à la fois une sensation apaisante et terrifiante.

Elle regarda avec délectation son amant. Il avait son âge, la vingtaine, des traits harmonieux, les sourcils qui s'arquaient joliment derrière ses lunettes posées sur la table de nuit. Il avait les cheveux de jais, souvent en bataille – encore plus après cette nuit – qui lui conféraient un air rebelle et un peu mignon. Il souriait dans son sommeil, d'un beau sourire qu'elle avait très envie d'embrasser. Elle hésita, oui, elle aurait pu capturer ces lèvres, les embrasser passionnément, les mordiller, et pouvoir voire les doux yeux noisettes de son James s'ouvrir de surprise… Mais non, elle devait le laisser dormir. Les décalages horaire dû aux match étaient éprouvant pour lui, et cette nuit agitée avait du l'épuiser.

Elle s'étira et repensa aux débuts. Elle connaissait James, il lui semblait, depuis toujours. Ils avaient le même âge et leurs parents s'appréciaient beaucoup. Ils avaient pour ainsi dire presque grandi ensemble, se voyant régulièrement. Cependant, au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, elle s'était de plus en plus détachée de lui. Si bien qu'à son entrée à Poudlard pour ses 11 ans, elle James et elle n'étaient plus que de simples connaissances.

Cette première année les avait un peu rapprochés mais pour de mauvaises raisons. Lui, il avait été réparti à Gryffondor, elle à Poufsouffle. Il était rapidement apparu que leurs matières de prédilection étaient les même. Une rivalité s'était alors instaurée entre eux, et personne n'aurait pensé se mettre en travers de leurs échanges qui dégénéraient la plus part du temps pour n'importe quelle raison. Il l'avait souvent envoyée à l'infirmerie après qu'elle se soit narguée devant lui d'avoir mieux réussi une potion, elle lui avait souvent rendu la pareille après qu'il l'ai battue à la course en balais, ils s'étaient souvent battu comme de chiffonniers pour un regard de travers, une parole de trop. Mais c'était ainsi. Elle&Lui.

En seconde année, il avait intégré l'équipe de Gryffondor et elle s'était un peu désintéressée de lui, même si leur rivalité revenait parfois comme une fleur, lorsque qu'ils se retrouvaient en binôme en potion ou autre matière. Elle avait passé cette année à se forger une réputation de furie intenable à ne surtout pas énervée, aux yeux de tous, elle était devenue une boule d'énergie pleine d'optimiste et de gentillesse qui n'avait tout de même pas sa langue dans sa poche. James, lui, il était devenu l'un des chahuteurs le plus reconnu de Poudlard, en seconde année, c'était presque un exploit.

L'année d'après avait vraiment été passionnante, déjà, elle était devenue Poursuiveuse à Poufsouffle, resserrant ses liens avec James, leur petite guerre avait monté d'un cran. Ils étaient tout le temps l'un sur le dos de l'autre, tentaient le tout pour le tout pour rendre la vie de l'autre insupportable, ils avaient chacun écopé d'un nombre incalculable d'heures de retenu, entrant encore plus dans les mauvaises grâces de Rusard.

Son James remua sur matelas et se retourna un peu plus vers elle. Elle regarda avec un petit sourire le tatouage sur sa côte droite. _Je m'incline devant ma reine._ James avait construit toute une légende autour de ce tatouage auprès des journalistes, mais elle, elle savait la réelle raison de cette phrase. Elle en était l'auteure. Lors de leur cinquième année, ils avaient eu une période de combats aux tatouages magiques éphémères. L'un de ses sorts avait raté, marquant définitivement la peau de James. Si cet accident avait créé un froid entre eux, elle était aujourd'hui certaine qu'il l'avait pardonnée. En réalité, elle n'en était certaine que depuis quelques heures, quand il s'était incliné devant elle avant de l'embrasser.

Oui, elle était sa reine.

Elle avait vraiment commencé à changer son vis-à-vis de James lors de sa sixième année. Elle était arrivé à Poudlard en ayant grandi, plus mure, plus femme. Bien sur, elle n'avait pas tout de suite compris son attirance pour lui. Lui non plus n'avait pas compris son attirance pour elle. Ils avaient continué leur chamailleries, ce qui n'étonnait plus personne, mais, petit à petit, lors de leur deux dernières années, tout en prétendant se haïr, ils passaient de plus en plus de temps ensemble, leur échanges ressemblaient de plus en plus à de la drague…

Puis se fut la fin de Poudlard, et ils se perdirent de vue pendant trois ans, ne se croisant qu'à des occasions comme noël etc.

C'était i mois qu'ils avaient recommencés à se côtoyer vraiment. Ils s'étaient croisés sur un tournoi de quidditch, elle jouait chez les Harpies, lui jouait chez les Orgueil, et ils s'étaient rappelés. Rappelés ce que s'était d'être tout le deux. Ils avaient alors commencé une longue période à s'inventer des prétextes ridicules pour visiter l'un et l'autre.

Et puis finalement, hier soir, juste après son match de la ligue qui se déroulait e Nouvelle- Zélande, il avait transplané. Oubliant son équipe, son coach, ses engagements pour le diner avec des personnalités importantes du quidditch, le décalage horaire, il avait transplané devant sa porte. Hier soir, il avait décidé de briser la glace que depuis plusieurs années, ils tapotaient l'un et l'autre.

Il avait sonné.

Elle avait ouvert.

Il s'était incliné devant elle.

Elle avait eu un sourire gêné d'incompréhension.

Il l'avait embrassé.

Elle lui avait rendu son baiser.

Et c'était tout, en une nuit, ils avaient compris qu'ils se voilaient la face depuis tout ce temps, elle était devenue la sienne, il était de devenu le sien.

Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et elle lui offrit un doux sourire.

\- Alors, Potter, tout va bien ?

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle avait capturé les lèvres de l'attrapeur, peut-être de peur qu'il parte. I se dégagea :

\- Tout va parfaitement bien, j'ai comme l'impression d'être au paradis. Et toi ? Tout va bien ?

\- Tout va _divinement_ bien !

Elle s'était approchée de lui et l'embrassa à nouveau. Il saisit sa taille pour la coller à lui et finalement, passa sur le dos, la basculant au dessus de lui. Elle posa sa tête sur son omoplate, caressant le torse de l'attrapeur.

\- Tu es sûr que Weasley?

Elle ne répondit qu'en riant et en l'embrassant à nouveau.

Dominique Weasley aimait le chocolat, le quidditch, la couleur bleue, et son cousin James Potter.

 _Voila, ma première fiction que je termine, elle est toooouuute petite XD. Un petit OS sur mon pairing préféré, le cousinceste de Dominique/James, j'espère que vous avez aimez, c'est la première fois que je poste un texte à moi alors j'ai un peu le trac… je vous en pries, dites-moi comme m'améliorer et ne me tapez pas pour les probables fautes que j'ai pu faire, mais après 3 jours de relecture, j'ose espérer qu'il n'en reste pas beaucoup… je croise les doigt D_


End file.
